A New Beginning
by Cookie Monster Is Purple
Summary: My new story. Hermione and Ginny returns to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year after the war and is in search for new love.
1. A New Start

**I do not own Harry Potter, All Credit goes to JK Rowling for her amazing series that I don't think I could live without.**

"Hermione…. I… I love you." Draco said for the thousandth time. He had been practicing saying that line for a couple days now and still couldn't seem to get it said right so he didn't sound like a complete dolt. How about we start from the beginning shall we? It all started about five months after the war. Hogwarts reopened that fall and Hermione along with Ginny had decided to return as Seventh years to finish their schooling. Hermione was just anxious to get back to her studies; Ginny on the other hand wanted to see all the boys again.

Hermione was coming back as Head Girl and Ginny was coming back as a Prefect. They both were quite excited for the titles that were given or how Hermione sees it as the titles they had earned.

"Hermione, you have GOT to live this year!" Ginny said scolding the bushy haired witch who was attempting to ignore her friend. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and turned her around to face her. "Look Hermione, it's been six months since Ron kissed you and then ran to Lavender like a lost puppy and I don't blame you for not wanting to get back out there but you have got to move on if you want to be happy again."

Sighing, Hermione looked down at her feet for a second as she took in what Ginny said. "You're… You're right Ginny. It is time for me to move on." She said looking up to meet Ginny's enthused face. Ginny jumped up and down clapping.

"Great! I'm glad you agree now let's finish packing for Hogwarts."

A few days later Hermione and Ginny were on the terminal for Platform 9 ¾. "Hey Hermione, I'm going to go ahead to the Prefect's compartment. I'll meet back up with you when we get to Hogwarts, That gives you time to meet the Head Boy in the Head's compartment." Ginny said giving Hermione a wink and running off to her compartment with the other prefect of Gryffindor.

Hermione nervously approached the Head's compartment and stood outside the door for a second before opening it. Finding it empty she sighed in relief and walked inside placing her trunk on the rack and taking a seat next to the window. Hermione fell asleep soon after the train started up and the Head Boy hadn't shown up yet.

She didn't wake up until the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade. She stood up changing quickly, and noticed that someone had been in there with her at some point. Most likely the Head Boy since a trunk was placed on the rack above the seat across from her. Hermione wanted to be nosy and see who the trunk belongs too but she decided against it figuring she would find out later in the common room. This made her excited thinking about that but a bit sad since she wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room any more.

Stretching, Hermione walked out of the compartment and off the train to head to the carriages. "Ginny!" She shouted once and then bumped right into the red headed girl. "Oh there you are Ginny; I've been looking for you." Hermione said smiling.

"Hey Hermione! So, who is the new Head Boy?" Ginny asked as they walked onward to the horseless carriages. Of course both of them could see the horses now since they both experienced the death of a loved one.

"I actually have no clue who it is yet. I fell asleep on the way here." Hermione said shrugging as they climbed into the carriage along with two sixth year boys who had been following them. Ginny just shook her head and smiled at the boys who sat across from her and Hermione.

The boys started a conversation with Ginny and tried to include Hermione but Hermione was staring off in the distance for the entire ride. Hermione knew she was going to get an ear full when they reached the castle but she didn't care. She was not up for talking to any guys just yet; she badly wanted a good night's rest.

The feast went by quite well, with Hermione turning boys away and Ginny giving her glares. "I swear Hermione I'm going to let you off easy today since this is the first night back but tomorrow you had better talk to at least three boys before the day is over with." Ginny said before biding Hermione goodnight and heading to the Gryffindor Common Room with the rest of her friends and some younger Gryffindor boys trailing behind.

Hermione walked slowly to the Head's Common Room where she would meet the Head Boy there, hopefully. Hermione walked into the Common Room after whispering the password and headed straight to the couch taking a seat. She decided she would read a bit and see if the Head Boy showed up later.

A few hours later Hermione was awoken to the Common rooms door shutting.

"I should have known it would have been you."


	2. Truce?

**I do not own Harry Potter, All Credit goes to JK Rowling for her amazing series that I don't think I could live without.**

Hermione watched Draco enter the common room and head to his room without saying a word to her. "Even after war, nothing changes, Figures." She huffed and picked her book up to continuing reading it. It wasn't too much longer when she felt a presence standing behind the couch she was seated in. "What book is this?" She heard and nearly jumped out of her knickers not because Draco had just scared the pants off of her but because of how curiously nice his voice sounded.

"What do you care Malfoy?" She snapped at him moving to the other side of the couch. Hermione stared at him as he walked to the couch across from her looking at the fireplace the entire way. "Just wondering, no need to be rude Granger." He sneered as he never took his glance off the fireplace.

Hermione simply shook her head and returned her attention to her book once more. "So what are you reading?" Draco asked again. Hermione sighed and showed him the cover while saying, "Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck." Then she returned once more to her book.

"That sounds pretty boring." He said pretending to snore as he finished his sentence. Hermione looked over at him catching him pretending to be asleep and busted out laughing. "What?" Draco asked his eyes widening. This just made her laugh even more confusing Draco more and more.

It took her twenty minutes to finally calm down and when she did she had to wipe tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry... You just looked so, funny" Hermione said straightening herself up. Draco eyed her and chuckled slightly. "Glad to be of amusement" He said standing and stretching in front of the fire. "Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked standing as well so she could face him properly.

Draco turned and looked at her, who was incredibly close to him now. "I just thought… since the war was over, there was no need to fight. I know that won't take back my actions for the past six years but I am sorry. Truce?" He asked holding out his hand. Hermione stared into his eyes, those blue-gray eyes of his and then too his hand he held out at her.

"How do I know you're lying or not?" Hermione said testily. She looked back up at his face studying his features. Draco sighed putting his hand back down. "You know I am truly sorry and this isn't a trick I promise." He said backing away from her. Hermione continued to stare at him before she went, grabbed her book, and walked up to her room.

Draco merely sighed following her pursuit and going to his own room to go to sleep.

Hermione woke early the next morning, grabbed her robes and headed straight to the bathroom. It didn't look like Draco was awake yet so she locked the bathroom door behind her and started the bath. She was excited to be using the Head's bath this year, she had always learned about how great the bath was. Hermione undressed taking a quick look at her matured body before walking literally into the Olympus sized bath.

Hermione had to have been in the bath for more than twenty-five minutes before she heard a knock at the bathroom's door. "Be done in a couple minutes." She yelled and climbed out of the bath grabbing a towel. She wrapped herself up in the towel, took a second to contemplate changing in the bathroom or her room then gathered all her clothes and went to the door. Taking a breath knowing Draco would be standing right outside the door, then opened it up and walked out to see him standing there mouth agape.

"Hey Malfoy, close your mouth, it's not polite." Hermione said walking past him to her room grinning from ear to ear turning back just once to see the stunned Draco finally regain his senses and quickly walk into the bathroom. Victoriously, Hermione walked into her room, changed then left the common room completely before Draco was finished with his bath.

Hermione walked quickly to breakfast so she could speak to Ginny before their first class. "Ginny!" She said asked she reached the Gryffindor table. She sat down and quickly filled Ginny in with the details of last night and this morning. Ginny listened carefully and smiled at the end. "Well, that's something." She said finally after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well, what do I do about him?" Hermione asked poking Ginny in the ribs. Ginny laughed before speaking. "Truce! I mean if he says he changed and is willing to do a truce, I say take it girl!" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny before remembering that Ginny said before they got here that she needed to 'live' this year. "Alright, I will." She said smiling and looking at her plate before grabbing some muffins and bacon.

Ginny grinned at Hermione before poking her in the ribs. "OUCH! Yes?" Hermione said choking on her muffin. "I made a truce with Blaise Zabini earlier, he is actually quite cute." Ginny said ginning. Hermione laughed at her as she watched Ginny glance at the Slytherin table where Blaise was sitting with now Draco Malfoy who appeared out of nowhere. "Hey when did he get here?" Hermione asked surprised, she thought he would have taken longer than that in the bath.

"Quite a few minutes ago Mione." Ginny said laughing then continued to say "He is quite sexy on his own as well." Hermione nudged her in the side before laughing with her. "Alright I'm ready to go to class now see you later Gin." She said standing up, grabbing her bag, shoving one last piece of bacon in her mouth and then took her leave.

Draco watched as Hermione left then looked at Blaise. "Dude follow her, it's obvious you like her." Blaise said laughing. Draco stood up and grabbed his bag. "I do not!" He said and then hurried off to catch up with Hermione.

Hermione was heading quickly to Potions since it was in the dungeons and was trying not to hit kids in her way. Draco finally caught up with her but only trailed about ten feet behind her so she wouldn't think he was stalking her or nothing of the sort. Draco wasn't paying much attention other than swaying of Hermione's hair and ran right into a wall falling backwards to the ground.

"OW" He yelled grabbing Hermione's attention. She turned around quickly probably thinking to see a first year hurt but instead got a very clumsy Draco Malfoy. "What just happened?" She said walking over to him and offering her hand to help him up. He accepted it and pulled himself up with her help. "Oh I, Uh, Wasn't paying attention, and well that wall just walked into front of me and knocked me to the ground." He said laughing.

Hermione laughed at him then shook his hand "Truce, by the way." She said then walked off to her class. She left him staring at her before he gathered his things and head to Potions as well which they appeared to have together.

Hermione had taken a seat in the very back of the classroom and saw Draco walk in. Then she remembered that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Potions together. Draco smiled and walked to her table taking a seat next to her. "So you're okay with having a truce?" He said grinning. Hermione merely nodded then shushed him as the professor starting speaking.

After the lesson was over Draco and Hermione gathered their things and walked out of the classroom together laughing about all the times from the past. "You know, I hit you pretty hard back in third year." Hermione said grinning looking at her fist. Draco nodded remembering that hit. "Yeah it bloody hurt!" He said sticking his tongue out at her like a child.

"Wow Malfoy, that's very mature." Hermione said laughing again as they began heading to their next classes. "Meh, it did though." He said pouting then starting walking towards his next class. "See you later" Draco said as he walked off waving. Hermione smiled as she waved back and then continued to her next class.

For the rest of the day she didn't see Draco but a thousand times in the halls as they past each other hurrying to their classes.

**Next chapter to come, Summary (Draco and Hermione hang out a bit with Ginny and Blaise in the Head's common room tune in to read)**


	3. Quick Note

**Ok been a bit busy but I'm working on my third chapter now It seems I was already half way done with it last time I looked at it so it should take me no time to finish it and upload it online. Thank you all for being patient keep a look out for the third chapter. 3 **

**Kay **


	4. Rumors

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by J. K. Rowling**

"Ginny, you should come to the Head's common room tonight." Hermione said as they ate dinner. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to be alone with Draco since they just started the truce today. Ginny looked at her and laughed. "Alright. Did you truce with Draco yet?"

She asked eating some potatoes. Just like her brother, always eating something. Hermione merely nodded while continuing to stare at her food. "Well how did it go?" Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"Well, it was alright. I mean he is quite nice and actually a bit funny." Hermione admitted as she looked towards Draco who had his back to the girls. Ginny smiled and they ate silently throughout the rest of dinner. When Hermione had finished she stood up stretching. "Ready to go Gin?" She asked

Ginny nodded and stood up following Hermione out of the Great Hall. It took them a matter of minutes to reach Hermione's common room and once there they sat on the couch in front of the fire and started talking about random things such like; boys, the war, the upcoming holidays and Draco.

"So, do you like him Mione?" Ginny asked grinning from ear to ear like she knew a secret and Hermione didn't know it just yet but was sure she would find out sooner or later. Hermione pushed her off the couch. "Shush! He could be listening or come in at any moment." She said glancing at the door. Ginny started laughing. "So you do!"

"You do what?" Hermione and Ginny both jumped in surprise, looking towards the door. "Yes?" Draco said sitting down in a chair across from them. "I'm listening." He said winking. Ginny started laughing again and Hermione turned red. "Heya Malfoy" Ginny said standing up from the floor and sitting next to Hermione. "Weaselette." Draco said nodding his head towards her.

Hermione looked towards the fire, staring at it. "Don't be embarrassed Granger" Draco said smirking; he stood and sat in front of her on the floor peeking up at her to see her eyes. "I see you." He said smiling. Ginny was cracking up in the background. Hermione looked him in the eyes, raised an eyebrow at his childish grin, and then started to laugh herself. "You big goof" She said pushing him away with her foot.

"Hey now" Draco said as he fell backwards. "Getting beat up by a girl are you now Draco?" They all turned to hear another voice, Ginny stood up and smiled. "Hey Blaise." She said taking a seat on the couch leaving enough room for him to sit down with her.

Blaise gave Ginny a charming grin and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Ginny. Draco, get off the floor that's not very Slytherin of you." He said nudging Draco with his foot. "You sound like my mum Blaise." Draco said getting up and sitting next to Hermione.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco and turned his attention to Ginny, who had been sitting there staring at him. Hermione scooted over away from Draco a bit while making it unnoticeable. Draco stood and yawned. "I'm getting quite tired, goodnight." He said while walking to his room.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard from behind her. She was on her way to her last class for the day when she was stopped by the yelling of her name. "Oh, hi Ginny." She said as she saw the red hair come into view. "What's up?"

Ginny appeared to be out of breath like she had been running a marathon or something of the sorts. "One…. Question." She said trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong? Why have you been running?" Hermione asked as she put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Have you seen Draco?" Ginny asked still out of breath a bit. Hermione shook her head. "Not since last night" She said crossing her arms. "Why? What's going on?" Hermione asked again. "I heard a rumor from a Ravenclaw talking to a Slytherin, not sure who either of them were, but anyway, I heard that Draco is suppose to gain your friendship just to deceive you. Not sure how true it is." Ginny said pausing to take a breath. "Just be careful though."

Hermione wanted to back Draco up on this but Ginny would never lie to her. She nodded sighing hoping the rumor wouldn't be true but it did sound like something the old Draco would pull. "Alright, I'll see you at dinner Gin." She said continuing off to her last class.

Blaise and Draco continued their talk about quidditch before a very fluster Hermione stepped in front of them. "Is it true?" She almost shouted into Draco's face. "Barely friends or I guess we were more acquaintances than anything but still." She paused to take a breath. Draco stared at her confused. "What's wrong Granger." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that! What is this about some rumor that you are just making friends with me to deceive me in the end?" She screeched. Hermione had been thinking about that since Ginny told her yesterday and it had been bugging her since. It really hurt her since she was starting to like Draco a little and actually thought he could change. "Who said that?" Draco growled his eyes hardening. He was pissed now and Hermione couldn't tell at whom. "Is it true?" Hermione asked again narrowing her eyes.

Draco looked away from her not able to look her in the eyes. Hermione gasped a little. "Yes it's true but it was a joke! It was never suppose to leave anyone I had joked around with it." He said still looking away. Hermione eyes began tearing up, she looked at him than ran off to the common room heading straight to her room. She slammed her door shut and threw herself on her bed crying.

A few hours later there was a soft knocking on her door. Hermione was lying flat face first on her bed and didn't bother answering the knock. "Hermione?" She heard Draco whimper from outside her door. "Hermione please open the door." He said almost begging. Hermione flipped to her side so her back was facing the door. "Alright, I busting in." He said and she heard him say a quick spell and the lock on her door unlocked. Draco pushed the door opened walking inside and over to her bed.

"Hermione look at me please." He said sitting on her bed next to her. She sniffled in reply. Draco sighed throwing his hands in the air. "Fine don't look at me but at least listen to me." He said looking at the back of her head. "When that was said it was the end of last year after the war. I hadn't changed yet so yes back then I had meant it and maybe even when I first asked you for the truce I somewhat meant it but not as much." He said hearing her sigh heavily as if she was still crying. "But I don't mean it now nor have I since you decided to take the truce. I wouldn't do that to you Hermione." He said lowering his head in shame.

Hermione remained quiet but she had listened and while she didn't fully forgive him, she did believe what he was saying. "I am sorry that you had to hear that from whoever told you." He said moving to get off her bed and leave. "Don't go." He heard her whisper. Smiling he sat back down knowing he'd won. Hermione went to face him and Draco saw what damaged that little rumor had caused. She was tear stained and puffy eyed and that look broke Draco's heart. Hermione mumbled something about sleeping with her tonight since she was so upset.

Draco didn't obliged, as soon as Hermione rolled back to where her back was facing him, he laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her. "Goodnight Hermione." He whispered before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**So sorry it's late, been busy with school and such but here it is thank you so much for waiting. Hope you like. Haven't decided what to do for the fourth chapter. Suggestions welcomed ^_^**


End file.
